Mokute Hatatsu
Mokute Hatatsu is a 3rd year student at Beacon Academy, and the leader of Team MLNC. She is also the teacher's assistant to Professor Kalvin Cliener. Her partner is Anna Cerise. Background Mokute is a citizen of the Kingdom of Atlas. When she was young, she was fairly shy and insecure, though she had a tendency to be strict towards those around her. After her family was saved when her home was raided by criminals, she developed a rapport with junior detective Kalvin Cliener, which grew into a close relationship due to Mokute feeling indebted to him. She attended and graduated from a lower level combat school, during which time she adopted a cool and sarcastic demeanor. Mokute decided to attend Beacon Academy, where she became the leader of Team MLNC, much to her surprise. Over the course of her time at Beacon, she became close friends with her teammates, especially her best friend Anna Cerise. Then, in her third year at Beacon, Kalvin became a professor at Beacon. Knowing this could only spell trouble, Mokute became his assistant, though with all the work she does for him she could easily teach his class. Despite Kalvin being older than her, Mokute has always had a motherly attitude towards him, and though Kalvin would never admit it, she is responsible for keeping his life from becoming a chaotic wreck.﻿ Personality Mokute is a calm, mature, and intelligent young woman with a penchant for sarcasm. She is incredibly hard-working, and accomplishes tasks at an inhuman speed. She is always working, so she hardly ever sleeps; this results in some unseemly dark circles under her eyes, in addition to a bit of clumsiness. She is quite sarcastic, and often it's difficult to tell when she's being serious or not. She constantly chastises others for their mistakes, and usually appears indifferent, but in reality she cares for and sees the value in others. She is especially adept at getting on Prof. Kalvin Cliener's nerves and is extremely critical of him. Mokute consistently gets straight A's and is at the top of her class. Mokute has a fantastic memory, and it is rare for her to lose personal belongings or get lost. Cooking is one of her hobbies, but she isn't really the best at it -- in fact, her cooking could be considered deadly. She has a desire to go out and see the world, but being cooped up inside all day working isn't exactly achieving that dream. Surprisingly, Mokute is openly (and shamelessly) interested in "adult material." Weapon "Somnus", '''a collapsible baton that transforms into a tranquilizer gun. Each needle contains a powerful sedative that renders enemies unconscious for up to 6 hours. The needles are auto-injecting and release the sedative upon contact with the target. In baton form, the tip is electrified with approximately 300,000 volts. The weapon is not intended for direct combat, and is instead a self-defense tool. Because of school regulations, and her own belief that it gives her an unfair advantage, Mokute doesn't use Somnus' tranquilizer gun mode in duels with her classmates. Semblance ''Clairvoyance.'' Mokute has an unusually high functioning Aura, which gives her Semblance a high level of versatility, though she cannot effectively use it in combat. Her Aura interacts with the Auras of others, which allows her to "skim" their mind -- she can get a general idea of what they are currently thinking. She cannot see their memories or any secrets they have hidden deep in their mind. This has a few limitations: she can only read one person at a time, and she has to be in close proximity so their Auras can interact. If someone has an especially strong mind, she cannot read them; alternatively, if someone's mind is less protected, it is easier to read them. She also has empathic abilities, and can sense the emotions of others. This has generally the same limitations as her pseudo-telepathy. She must be physically close to someone in order to sense their emotions, and if someone is skilled in concealing their true emotions, she cannot get an accurate read. However, sensing emotions is considerably easier than reading minds. Mokute also can detect objects up to 10 miles away, but this also has limitations and drawbacks: while she is detecting something, her focus is completely diverted to that, which leaves her vulnerable and open to attack. She also cannot detect objects through any substance that can block Aura, which tends to severely limit the area she can detect. Her Semblance works best in large, open spaces like fields or forests. She can easily detect Grimm, as they do not have Auras, so they appear as an empty void. Depending on which aspect of her Semblance she is using, her Aura depletes slower than usual or more quickly. Appearance Mokute is a tall, slender young woman with a pale complexion, long black hair, and blue eyes. Due to her sleep deprivation, she usually has dark circles under her eyes. Her usual attire consists of a partially unbuttoned white dress shirt, a blue striped tie, a gray short skirt under a black buttoned cardigan, knee-length navy blue socks, and brown loafers. She wears little jewelry, though she is always seen wearing a silver necklace and simple stud earrings. Strengths & Weaknesses '''Strengths: Office Combat. She has the uncanny ability to turn office supplies into flying instruments of punishment. Staplers are her favorite. Takedowns. Mokute is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and subduing foes much larger than herself. Efficiency. Mokute is an incredibly quick, precise worker who can complete tasks in minutes that would take others hours to complete. Weaknesses: Clumsiness. Mokute hardly ever sleeps, so this causes her to be somewhat uncoordinated. Typos. Mokute has a great hatred of typos and incorrect grammar, and chastises anyone who makes such errors. She will have a near emotional breakdown if she ever makes one herself. Fears: Entomophobia. Mokute absolutely despises insects and exterminates them without prejudice. Globophobia. The fear of balloons. Mokute has an unexplained hatred of balloons, and seeing just one will drive her into a murderous frenzy. Relationships Other Information Her full name is Mokute Daiyu Hatatsu. Daiyu means "black jade". Category:OCs Category:Team MLNC Category:Third Years